


The Morning After the Night Before

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: The morning after she gets engaged, Ginny has a lot on her mind.





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The Morning After the Night Before

 

\-----

 

 

Her eyes fluttered open to find blue brocade bed curtains surrounding her and for a minute, she forgot where she was and began to panic. But the sudden snort of the man lying beside her, naked as she was, brought everything back.

 

_"Um...Ginny, it wasn't supposed to happen like this." A little whimper escaped her throat. "I was, um, going to wait and all but...I..." Words weren't necessary now for either of them. He slowly opened the little box for her and she let out another little squeal, putting her hands to her mouth. He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Ginny?"..._

She said 'yes' of course and then their conversation fell to something of a more intimate nature.

_"Well, I just want you to know that I'm ready, Harry. I have been for a long time, and I think you are, too. Love me, Harry..."_

Up in his room, they were both eager, both excited to finally be at this point in their relationship.

_He moved his hips, and she matched his movements while pleasure soared through their bodies. Her leg wrapped around his thigh and he went further into her, sending him closer to the edge. He looked at her, seeing her expression change as her body began to flutter and tighten around his. Harry let go, crying, feeling her tears on his shoulder as she held him tight against her,and he collapsed onto her..._

With those pleasant memories floating around inside her head, she stretched her arms above her head and smiled broadly to herself, even as she felt a twinge of pain from last evening's activities flare between her thighs.

 

The sunlight filtered in through the large window, casting a warm, golden glow about the room. She always loved being in this room in the morning with Harry, although their previous nights were much more innocent compared to the last.

 

Last night...

 

So much had changed since she and Hermione had Apparated into the Leaky Cauldron to meet Harry and Ron. She was expecting to just meet them, have a few drinks and chips, and then head over to Harry's for cake.

 

The cake...

 

They never did get around to eating Harry's birthday cake, which bore a strange resemblance to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Instead of devouring the chocolate and raspberry goodness she had slaved over, he had asked her to marry him.

 

_"I'll go get some plates." She got up from where she sat next to Harry and began to head toward the kitchen, grabbing Harry's jacket to hang on the hall tree. Ginny shook her head at his carelessness and his habit of not hanging things up in their proper place. As she headed down the hall with the jacket, she swung it in her hand; a soft_ thunk _drew her attention to the floor._

_She took in everything about the little velvet box that now lay on the floor. It was about two inches square, with a deep cerulean velvet wrapped around it. The crest emblazoned on the front bore the initials 'PFJ'-Patterson's Fine Jewels. She knew that place-and only one thing came in a box that small._

_She screamed._

Ginny turned toward the sleeping form of her fiancé-fiancé, wow-and shyly lifted the navy blue sheet that covered him and pushed it back from his torso. Her eyes lustfully floated down his body until they came to rest on his slightly stiff member. It twitched a little bit, nestled there between his dark, rough curls, and grew a bit. She smiled as she felt heat gather in her centre and a quickening in her breathing.

 

But to her surprise, she continued to look at him. It was a dark brownish-pink, much like the skin of his nipples and areolas, with a thick vein running the length of it. She was impressed by how pleasing his circumcised head looked, nice and clean, leaving him open to every sensation they experienced together. Her brothers, as well as nearly every other Wizarding male, were uncircumcised; this thought made her feel special, like no other woman in her world could ever have the same experience. 

 

Her fascination increased as his penis twitched and grew in length as well as diameter. She remembered how it felt to have him slide in and out of her last night, rubbing lightly, and then roughly against her clit, causing the most blissful tingling she'd ever felt. Memories of last night made her want to experience it again.

 

Soon.

 

Ginny stretched out next to him, placing her naked flesh flush against his, and breathed lightly into his ear while her left hand began stroking his stiffening cock.

 

"Harrrr...eeee..." she hummed breathily. "Wakeeeee, wakeeeee."

 

"Grrrummahnnff..." He smacked his lips and turned in his sleep to face her.

 

She took this opportunity to run her hand over the rise of his hip and over onto his full, firm and fleshy arse cheek, squeezing it slightly before pulling his pelvis toward hers. Instinctively, she flung a leg over his thigh, feeling his erection press against her. She wanted him again and if he didn't wake up soon, she'd have to start without him.

 

As if he read her mind in his sleep, his eyes opened to meet her lustful gaze. It took a moment for him to realise where he was, it seemed, as he looked a little confused.

 

"Good morning, my dear fiancé," Ginny whispered to him.

 

"And what a good morning it is," Harry answered, moving in for a kiss. Their lips met in a series of quick pecks before turning into something deeper, more sensual as their mouths opened to one another and each of them allowed the other's tongue entry, further seducing their senses.

 

Ginny pushed him onto his back to lay sprawled over him, her upper body resting deliciously across his lightly-haired chest. Harry's hands began roaming over her hips, her thighs, her buttocks and back before sliding to her front, caressing and kneading her ample breasts. 

 

"I thought...I'd have to...start...without you," she said between kisses and moans.

 

"Never..." 

 

She cut off his words with her mouth and began squirming under his hands, wanting more intimate contact with him. Her hips swirled over him, causing him to moan again and settle her body with his hands.

 

"Harry...I..." She couldn't voice how much she wanted him. There were no words capable of expressing that much longing, that much desire.

 

"I know...Sit up. I wanna watch you..." A coy smirk made its way across his face and, with a smile of her own, Ginny gladly moved to straddle him, barely touching his cock with her engorged lower lips.

 

Without saying anything, Ginny lifted herself up and then ever so slowly, lowered herself onto him, throwing back her head in exquisite pleasure as he filled her. She gasped at the change inside her and moved her hips in excruciating slowness. She circled her hips clockwise a few times, and then changed direction before sliding against him in a back and forth motion.

 

"Oh...hell, Gin...fuck..." he moaned. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling down on her to hold her there for a moment before sliding them up the sides of her body, delicately caressing her waist, kneading her breasts and then flicking her nipples between his fingers. 

 

The bits of pain from him squeezing her sensitive nipples were replaced with a feeling of overwhelming pleasure. She rocked against him, faster and with more determination. She could get used to this, she realised, and let out a moan.

 

"Open your eyes." Harry's voice was broken with breaths that came faster and made his voice a bit raspy. "Look how beautiful we are..."

 

Her eyes opened and she looked down to where their bodies came together. The contrast of their pubic hair appeared even more startling in the morning light. Bright auburn against pitch black. She could see the moisture from her body glisten along the shaft as he slid out, only to engulf him once again as he drove back inside. Ginny lifted her gaze to his face and found him looking more relaxed than she'd seen in a long, long time. His hair was still tousled from sleep, giving him a wild look that she would never grow tired of. Next, she looked at his luscious mouth. The way he smiled and grimaced as he thrust and retreated was perhaps the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life. His nipples and chest hair begged for her touch and she quickly indulged herself by reaching out and placing her palms on his chest and explored his body the way he had hers.

 

Harry shifted a bit and bent his knees behind her, and without even knowing why he did it, Ginny leaned back against his thighs, thereby changing the angle of penetration.

 

"OH! Ha...Harr...eee!" She huffed as she increased the speed of her movements, which began uncontrolled and imprecise in where she rubbed against him. She let out a sound of frustration that sounded like a whimper, hoping that she could find the right spot again.

 

"Here, let me," came his voice, rich in its deep timbre and full of lust and longing. He moved his hand to where their bodies came together and placed his thumb on the red, engorged clit that lay nestled inside her red curls. His thumb moved lightly at first, in small circles, sending shocks of pleasure through her body like electricity. Her rhythm quickened and soon his light circles became harder rubs and the shockwaves grew in size and frequency.

 

Wanting to reach the peak of pleasure with him, Ginny leaned forward again, trapping his thumb underneath her while he continued ministering to her clit and bracing herself against him. She took in his face again. His eyes were wide and his lower lip was caught between his teeth, his face flushed and nostrils flaring with his quick breathing.

 

"Fast...move...faster..." he groaned.

 

Ginny stopped moving in circles and began short, quick movements in a back and forth rhythm that kept his thumb pressed against her clit. Harry moved his free hand to her hip and held her down as tightly as he could with one hand, his own hips beginning to buck up against hers. 

 

"There...ju-just..." Ginny's voice faded away as Harry brought her to the pinnacle and continued to rub her, even as the tremors inside her shook her to the very core. Unable to contain herself any longer, a scream escaped her mouth, shocking herself at her own reaction.

 

As the last echoes of her release reverberated in the bedroom, Harry's hips lifted off the mattress and she felt his hot liquid fill her while he vocalised his own pleasure. Unable to hold herself up anymore, she fell to his side, his body sliding out of her. He gathered her up into his arms and kissed the top of her head, his arms running over her hot, tingly skin. Without expecting it, she felt the beginning twinges of desire return to her body. And as she moved her leg slightly, she noticed that Harry did as well.

 

"Bloody hell, Ginny...that...was..." He stopped speaking and kissed her, his tongue eager to delve inside her mouth. For several, blissful moments, she was lost to his kisses and soon found herself lying underneath him, a new erection pressed against her hip.

 

"Mmmm...Harry..." she murmured before pulling away from his mouth while he continued to move against her. "I...I can't...not so...soon."

 

He lifted his head and she noticed the pleading look he gave her, rather reminiscent of the times they were together in her final year at Hogwarts. She so wanted to continue with this present activity, but she had something to tell him...something she never got around to last night. And if they did continue, they would both be very embarrassed.

 

"Wha...what is it, Ginny?" He rolled to her side and began playing with her hair, which only served to distract her from what she needed to say. "You can tell me anything." He began nuzzling her neck in earnest, placing light kisses here and there, sending her mind down the path he was leading.

 

"Mum...Mum'll be here..." 

 

At her words, Harry abruptly stopped what he was doing and sat up to look down at her.

 

"What did you just say?" He blinked rapidly, as if he was trying to process her statement.

 

She licked her lips quickly. "My parents are coming at noon. To surprise you for your birthday. I...I didn't get a chance to say anything last night...Sorry."

 

Harry sprang from the bed. "Well it's a bloody good time to be telling me this NOW!" He threw on his glasses and looked at the clock. "Fuck! It's eleven already!" He began pacing, unaware that he was naked it appeared. "Your MUM! Shit, she can't find out...about...this!" His hand waved between the two of them quickly. "And what about-"

 

Harry never finished his sentence, as he was cut off by the Floo springing to life. Harry looked to see who it was and he sank onto the bed. 

 

"Oh God...Ron!" Harry hastily pulled the loosened blanket around his waist and scurried over to the fireplace.

 

"Harry! Harry, you decent?" Ron's voice was hushed, almost as if he was in a covert operation. 

 

"Yeah. But hurry up...your mum's-"

 

"Here!"

 

"What?" Ginny and Harry shouted at the same time. 

 

"Mum. Is. Here," Ron said steely.

 

"Shit!" Ginny shouted, scrambling from the bed, momentarily forgetting her nakedness. She began scrambling around for her clothes and upon finding none, grabbed Harry's boxer shorts and quickly stepped into them. She found one of his worn, yet still relatively clean, t-shirts in his hamper, pulled it over her head and made her way to the end of the room where Harry stood.

 

"Hermione's distracting her out in the back garden, so get your arse downstairs and Apparate into your _real_ bed, Little Sis..." Ron warned.

 

"Shut up!" both Harry and Ginny yelled.

 

"Holy fuck, Harry, you already sound like you're married." Ron ducked as Harry threw a book through the Floo connection. "Come on, Gin. Hermione's out there 

talking about flowers, and I don't know how much longer Mum will believe you're still in bed without actually barging into your room."

 

"Fine!" Ginny shouted at Ron, pushing her hair back from her face. She stepped over to Harry and kissed him, planning on it being a quick good-bye kiss. Instead, Harry held her to him and kissed her passionately, the blanket forgotten and fallen to the floor.

 

"Excuse me! Still here!" Ron piped in from the fireplace.

 

"I love you," Ginny said, backing toward the door, her arm outstretched toward Harry.

 

"Go! I love you, too!" Harry followed her to the door and watched as she descended the stairs. A sharp cracking noise told him that she'd gone.

 

Harry stood at the top of the stairs, just outside his bedroom door, feeling a bit heavier in the area around his heart. With a heavy sigh, he returned to his room, planning to head straight toward the bathroom for a shower when a hissing from the Floo caught his attention.

 

"Er...Harry, mate? You do realise that you're still naked and standing right in front of me."

 

Harry quickly bent and pulled the blanket back around his waist. "Sorry," he said to the floor.

 

"You owe me big time, Potter."

 

"I know..." He sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace and tried to compose himself. "Ron, we need to get something straight. Your mum CAN'T know about me and Gin...we're not ready to tell her."

 

"Fine, fine. What Molly doesn't know won't hurt her...yeah, I get it! I gotta go...Mum's heading toward Gin's room." And with that, Ron disappeared, leaving Harry alone.

 

"So, let's see, engaged, had sex four times and interrupted by my future in-laws all in about twelve hours," Harry muttered to himself. "Yep, just another day in the life of Harry Potter."


End file.
